sea_of_aiuaoxesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
Ranks Each rank assigns an aiuaox to a job to support the tribe, such as hunting, defending or healing. Leaders There are two leaders who lead the tribe, solve disputes, and make important choices that will affect the tribe. They talk it out with each other before calling a voting meeting when they make important choices such as removing a rank. Leaders normally aren't mates but some has become mates in the past although it didn't last long. When a leader is dying, they appoint some trusted member (regardless of the rank except a youngster, retired, and a delta) to become the next leader. Deltas Deltas are the main healer of the group. They can take mates but they normally don't. They grow a garden so that's where they get their medicine but they can collect them through out the territory. A delta is appointed when a student shows interest and talent of a delta in their ranking test. They also take care of the youngsters. Guards Guards protect the tribe from any threats such as from tribes (not often), predators, and other. They also help with the hunting by chasing a group of fish to the hunters who lay in wait then the hunters leap out and kill as many fish as possible. They are almost always on duty and make up most of the tribe. Hunters Hunters are a small group of aiuaoxes that lay in wait while the gurads tire and chase the fish to their hiding spots where the hunters jump out and kill as many as possible. Then they collect their prey using woven pounches (made by the weavers) made out of seaweed and dispose their catch in the pile. They do a little bit of the hard chores Teachers Teachers teach students about how to do their future job. They only teach and can never do the acutal jobs. There are different types of teachers. Hunting teachers teach students how to hunt, guard teachers teach students how to guard, Delta teacher teaches one student how to heal, weaver teachers teach students how to weave, teachers teach students how to teach, and basic teachers teach new students the basic infomation about all subjects. Weavers Weavers make homes and bags out of soft coral and kelp which can be found through out the territory. They can also make small gifts for others if there's enough resoucres and fix any problems with homes/etc. Although most aiuaoxes look down on this rank, these weavers are modest and hard workers who respect the rest of the tribe although they don't take breaks often as it's considered "A waste of time," to them. They do some chores. Students Students are young aiuaoxes who are learning how to do their future job correctly. When a student joins the school at an age of 3 years, they are taught basic infomation of all the ranks. A year later, they take a test called ranking test in which the student trys out for all the ranks. Base on what the students wants and what the student is good at, teachers choose the future ranks for them, After that, they are focusing on the rank they are assigned to. At the age of 18, they leave school and start their new life. They do a lot of the chores. Youngsters Youngsters are very young aiuaxoes who are taken care by the delta. They don't have to do anything but once they reach the age 3 they are sent to school. Retired This is where old teachers, leaders, weavers, hunters, and guards go when they want to spend the rest of their days in peace. Retired aiuaoxes can relax and enjoy their lives. They tell stories of any kind and they don't work at all.